Hot Chocolate
by Assistant
Summary: Set during the events of SLY2, the level focusing on Jean Bison and his Iron Horses. Just some slight musings of things that could have happened between the lines of the game's plot. One-Shot, mild Carmelita/Sly, with Bentley being his usual worry wart.


_Author Note: It's been a long time since I posted anything here, at least anything that's complete. Still, I've recently began replaying Sly2, still as fun as always and as humorous with witty dialogue and some cartoon antics. Still, as playing, I got this little idea for something short, sweet, and hopefully containing its own bit of humor._

_This is meant only to be a one-shot._

The icy north of Canada, snow… snow… some trees… and more snow. It wasn't one of the more hospitable places you could live, but then again there were still places a lot worse. It was the kind of place that you could survive in as long as you had a rough over your head and someway to keep yourself fed and warm. It was also the kind of place, however, that could make you quiet miserable.

Having just relieved Jean Bison, the shipping baron, of his first of three clockwork parts, the brainy turtle Bentley gently slowed the Iron Horse train down as it approached town, hopping of just outside the city limits. Rubbing his runny nose, the turtle could only shiver and grumble a little. While getting the part had been easy, he had to wait for the train to near a loop in the track before getting it to head back to town. It had been five hours of waiting on that train, and it was now dark out and even colder than it was before.

Thankful he didn't have to carry the now icy cold clockwork lung with his bare hands, Bentley looked around to make sure there weren't any guards before creeping his way through the small, Canadian town. Heading out onto the wharf, Bentley moved over to old and currently abandoned fishing warehouse. Besides being a tourist spot for rock climbers, the little village had quiet the fishing operation before Jean Bison came in. Now, the only boats that came into the wharf were carrying spice and the fishing warehouse had fallen vacant.

Pushing the door open and stepping inside, Bentley couldn't help but give a violent shiver before starting to enjoy cozy warmth inside the safe house.

"Hey, there he is." Sly said, getting up from the couch where he had been gently flipping through the Thievius Raccoonus. Though he read it a thousand times, it was the kind of thing that, at least for Sly, he could never get bored of.

"Yes, and more importantly here is the clockwork lung." Bentley replied, setting the metallic owl organ down on the coffee table before scuttling over to the couch, sitting down beside Sly, and proceeding to wrap himself up tightly in a heavy blanket.

"A little colder than you'd like out there, a Bent?"

"Just a little," Bentley replied, returning Sly's sarcasm before pulling his head inside the blanket and completely wrapping himself into the soft, fuzzy, and warm cocoon.

"Well, I've got the perfect thing for driving away the chills." Murray called, coming in from the makeshift kitchen they had put up in the warehouse, carrying three tall mugs with steam rolling off the top. "Some of my double chocolate Hot coco with mini marshmallows. I was getting stuff for dinner at the store in town and saw they had all the ingredients."

"Oh, halleluiah, something to get my core temperature back up." Bentley replied, taking a cup and gently blowing on it for a few moments before taking a short, noisy slurp.

"Oh… oh ya, now that's good stuff."

Sly and Murray just laughed, the purple hippo passing Sly his cup before taking a seat in a large lazy boy recliner that they had found hidden in the back of the warehouse, in the old managers office along with the couch.

"Just as good as I remember it." Sly said after taking a drink from his own cup.

"Ya, its been a while since I've had a reason to make it. The last time we were in a place this cold was…"

"It was that heist we pulled north of London, when we took those Ruby roses off the hands of that crime boss."

"Oh ya, that snake guy. I remember now, he had a strong slur."

"Ya, it was hilarious hearing try and say my name so many times."

"Yes, quiet humorous," Bentley added, starting to warm up and come out of his blanket cocoon. "And those Ruby Roses fetch a pretty penny off of thief net, though I could have gotten more if you had let me sell the full dozen."

"Oh, come on Bentley, you wouldn't deny me the opportunity of giving Carmelita a gemstone flower, would you."

"No, I wouldn't and probably couldn't deny you of that. By the way, since its statistically probable you followed her around for at least a few minutes while I was gone, how is Inspector Fox doing?"

"Patrolling the town, looking for us and popping Jean Bison's guards in the head with a blast from her shock pistol whenever she has the chance."

"That does sound like Inspector Fox."

"I wonder where she's staying tonight?" Murray asked, wiping a bit of melted marshmallow foam off his top lip.

"Why's that?"

"Well, Jean Bison and his guys run the hotel in town, and this is the only building we could find that was empty."

"Murray does have a point, except for this old fish warehouse all of buildings in town and the surrounding area are occupied by Jean Bison or his henchmen. The motel is also more of a guards barrack now. I doubt you could rent a room there even if you were on Jean Bison's good side."

Sly gently drank down the last of his hot chocolate, setting the empty mug down on the coffee table before gently picking up his cane.

"Hold on Sly," Bentley quickly began to lecture. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Just out for an evening stroll"

"You do realize that if Carmelita catches you she'll lock you in that cage she had Murray in earlier, and this time there will be no one to pickpocket the keys to the padlocks."

"Don't worry; I won't get within a hundred yards of Carmelita. I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better?"

"Cooper honor," Sly said as he pulled open the door.

"Fine, just don't take to long. A storm's supposed to be blowing in tonight, it will be gone by morning but we don't need you getting sick or frost bite because you wanted to check in on Inspector Fox."

"I'll be back before you know it." Sly replied, stepping outside the safe house and pulling the door shut. After taking a moment to stretch a bit and feel the gentle chill of the air in his lungs the master thief began running swiftly, but silently over to the nearest building. Up a drain pipe and he was sneaking across the roof tops.

After navigating a few wires and old rock climbing hooks, Sly found himself on the top of the town's heights building. Satisfied he wouldn't be spotted by some guard mindlessly patrolling the rooftops Sly pulled out his Binocucom and began looking around. Gently flipping on the night vision mode, Sly began searching the area near town.

There were a couple of moose guards walking towards the town's bar, obviously coming off guard duty. There was a duck standing guard in the street, though he had leaned against the side of a building and fallen asleep. Sly even saw Jean Bison coming out of the bar, probably enjoying a warm meal from the local chef or a few tall extra sour lemonades with these workers.

Carmelita, however, was no where to be seen. A little worried, Sly pushed the radio call button on his binocucom, gently picking up after a few seconds.

"Ya Sly?"

"Okay, Bentley, I can't find Carmelita anywhere near town. When's the last time you or Murray saw her."

"I've been on the Iron Horse for the past five hours Sly, so I haven't seen her." At that Bentley turned away from the microphone, calling, "Hey Murray, have you seen Carmelita anywhere today."

"Ya, she was in the convenience store when I went to get stuff for dinner. I had to wait outside until she left."

"What kind of things did she buy?"

"A few cans of food, some water… oh, wait, she also had an alarm clock."

"What kind of alarm clock?" Bentley asked, obviously having an idea how to track the police woman.

"Uh… I don't remember, I just know it was in a red and white box with black lettering."

"What you thinking Bent?"

"Well, if I can know the make and model of the alarm clock, then there may be a chance I can use it to locate Carmelita. Head into the convenience store and see if you can find the box."

Sly obliged, getting down from the roof tops and slipping into the convience store. The only person working was a duck, and he was reading a magazine at the cash register. After slipping inside and ensuring the door's bell didn't ring, Sly crept through the aisles until he found the alarm clocks.

"Okay, the only clock I see in a red and white box here is a Good Morning 15."

"Ah, that's an atomic clock." Bentley said, smiling, "meaning that it receives radio frequencies broadcast so that it can always remain accurate. With just a little work with my computer, I can track all clocks receiving the correct frequencies and… presto, I've located Carmelita's alarm clock. She's across the train tracks outside of town, I'll mark the point with your Binocucom."

"You're a wizard Bentley."

"Thus why I wanted it to be my code name." Bentley replied matter of factly. Sly just shook his head, finding the way point using the Binocucom to find the marker before heading off in that direction. Deciding to play it safe and make sure he wasn't seen by Carmelita, Sly walked on some old phone lines that were headed in the same direction. As he reached one of the telephone poles, he came to a stop and began looking around.

This was about where Bentley had set the marker, and yet Sly wasn't able to see Carmelita right away. Even with his keen night eyes it was starting to get just a little to dark, so Sly pulled out his Binocucom and used the night vision again to search the nearby area.

"Hey, Bentley, are you sure this was where you said Carmelita's alarm clock was."

"Positive, I'm getting feedback from its receiver right now. Actually, you should be right on top of it."

Right on top… instinctually Sly looked straight down. At the base of the telephone pole was a tent, if you could even call it that. An old, tattered piece of tarp that looked like it had been fished out of a garbage can and a few pieces of wood set up against the telephone pole for support.

His mild concern starting to grow more serious, Sly quickly slid down the telephone pole and, very carefully, peaked in one of the holes in the tarp. Carmelita was in there all right, but it wasn't a good picture. The tent was barely big enough for her to sit in, if she had tried to lay down half of her body would be sticking outside. She was using what looked like a bunch of sticks to separate her body from the snow. To make it all the worse, on top of her winter coat and pants Carmelita had covered herself up with shreds and pieces of about two dozen other bits of clothing. The only light source in the tent was a small gas lantern. Carmelita had removed the protective covering and, currently, was using some old bent pieces of wire to keep a can of beans suspended over the flames.

Sly crept away from the tent, finding a nice place to sit a few yards away before bringing out his Binocucom.

"So, did you find Carmelita."

"Ya, I did."

"Where is she?" Bentley asked, only to have Sly respond by pointing the Binocucom at the makeshift tent, Sly able to see inside form his position as Carmelita shivered, trying her best to keep warm.

"Oh my…"

"I don't get it Bentley. Carmelita's smart, even if she had to stay outside why wouldn't she by herself a real tent, a sleeping back, and stuff like that."

"Just let me check something………… Ya, it's as an I thought, Interpol has frozen Carmelita's bank accounts. Her checking, savings, and even her one credit card and useless right now."

"Makes me glad we have a Swedish account under false names."

"Yes, a fine example of what law enforcement can do to make the lives of those its chasing miserable. From what we know about Carmelita, she always keeps a stash of cash in her apartment in Paris. While we were lying low after getting the Clockwork eyes it is possible she got back to Paris and got to that small stockpile. After chasing after you for several years, I doubt she would have any problem sneaking into her apartment, even if the complex was being watched by Interpol."

"So she has cash, then why hasn't she spent it on some necessities."

"Sly, at best Carmelita kept a few thousand dollars in her emergency supply. Traveling expenses just to get her would easily eat up a large portion of that, and she may be saving the rest so that she's sure she has food for the next few days."

"This isn't right…"

"Slyvester Sly Cooper, don't tell me you're thinking what I think your thinking."

"Bentley, you said it yourself, there's a storm coming in. Do you really think that flimsy tent is going to protect Carmelita?"

"Sly, you can't risk exposing yourself to Carmelita. Even if she's was sleeping in a cardboard box, if she sees you she'll arrest you."

"We have to help her."

Bentley sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Ya, I know, but we have to be subtle about it. Keep an eye on her, give me and Murray about twenty minutes and we'll get something put together."

Sly nodded, putting down the Binocucom before sneaking back over to Carmelita's tent. His chivalry was truly testing Sly at the moment. He wanted nothing more than to just take Carmelita back to the nice, warm safe house. Even if she had a nice tent and the best camping gear you could find, she was still sleeping outside in near and below freezing temperatures. Sly shook his head, wishing for once Carmelita wasn't so passionate about chasing him. Then, at the very least, he could offer her a place to stay the night.

'You there Sly?" Bentley called back about twenty minutes later.

"Ya, I'm here." Sly replied, having crept away from the tent and whispered back into his radio.

"Okay, here's the quick and dirty plan. Get Carmelita to chase you, and then head over in the direction of the wharf. Murray and I have set out a small present for Carmelita so, at the very least, we can be sure she doesn't get frost bite from sleeping outside."

"I thought you didn't want her to see me."

"Ya, well as long as you don't get yourself caught this is the best and quickest way we can help Carmelita."

Sly nodded, "Thanks Bent, you're the greatest."

"Ya, just try not to get shot. Though we're trying to help Inspector Fox, she won't realize that until the very end."

Sly chuckled a little. Ya, that sounded like Carmelita. Putting his Binocucom away Sly crept back up on top of the telephone wires. Then, gently fishing in his backpack for a moment, Sly took out one of the small, self obliterating alarm clocks Bentley had given him. Winding it up gently Sly gave it a toss, having the clock land just outside Carmelita's tent.

The clock began to ring the second it hit the ground, and only a moment later Carmelita was out of the tent, pulling out her shock pistol and flipping on its light before quickly searching the area.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I just felt like tonight was a wonderful night for one of our rendezvous."

"Cooper!" Carmelita spat, turning her shock pistol up towards the old phone lines. "Get down here so I can place you under arrest."

"Now, Carmelita, what fun would it be if you caught me that easily." Sly replied, only to quickly dodge to the left as a shock pistol bolt zipped past him. With Carmelita already lining up another shot Sly began to run along the poles back towards town. Carmelita followed, choosing to hold her fire so she could keep her flashlight trained on the thieving raccoon.

Deciding not to make it to easy for Carmelita, Sly bounded among the roof tops in town, leading his favorite vixen on a bit of a wild goose chase before jumping off a low roof and heading for the wharf.

"Okay Sly," Bentley said, his voice coming over the raccoon's ear piece. "Murray and I have stacked the stuff on a sled just outside the safe house on the opposite side of the building. Run around the corner, and when you reach the stuff you should see a hook hanging by a rope. Murray is up on the roof holding the other end of the rope. Grab onto the hook and Murray will haul you up, leaving Carmelita only to find our small gift."

"You always were great at making quick plans Bentley."

"I've had a lot of practice keeping up with you Sly."

Just as Bentley specified, when Sly rounded the corner with Carmelita hot on his tail he saw the hook. Gently grabbing it with the crook of his family cane, Murray practically slingshoted Sly upward, giving the master thief more then enough air time to flip over and land delicately on the roof.

"Great job as always Murray."

"No problem Sly." The purple hippo replied before the pair crept over to the edge of the roof and peaked over the side. Carmelita was searching the area with her flashlight, obviously wondering where Sly had gone when she finally noticed one of his calling cards setting on top of some a pile of items, all in new boxes, that were strapped down to a sleigh.

Carmelita picked up the card, flipping it open and reading inside.

"What did Bentley put in the card?"

"Some things to help you stay warm tonight, hope to see you running after me tomorrow well rested, bright eyed, and bushy tailed."

Sly laughed a little, nodding his head, "I'd best be careful, I think I'm starting to rub of on Bentley."

"That or he just knows you that well."

"Maybe even a bit of both," Sly said, watching as Carmelita looked up at the card at the wealth of camping gear that had been left for her. She stared at it for a long time, and Sly was starting to worry she was going to walk off and leave it there.

Still, after a few more moments Carmelita fished into the pocket of her coat, pulling out a pencil. She wrote something on the back of Sly's calling card. After setting the card down on a windowsill near the camping gear, Carmelita took the sled and began pulling it back towards town.

Waiting until he was sure Carmelita was gone, Sly and Murray got down from the roof. While Murray went straight inside, Sly walked over to and picked up the card. Thanks to a electric lamp on the outside of the warehouse providing some light, Sly had little trouble reading Carmelita's message.

"Don't think this changes anything Cooper. I'm still going to hunt you down and see you behind bars. Still, for tonight and for helping me escape the Contessa…… thanks."

Sly could barely contain the smile on his face. Carmelita had actually thanked him, a rare thing indeed. Twirling his cane a bit as he walked inside, Sly could only stare down at the card. If anything, this proved to the raccoon that Carmelita wasn't as black and white about the law as she led everyone to believe. If she was, she wouldn't have taken the stuff let alone thanked him.

Whistling a little Sly went into the safe house, making a mental note that tomorrow night he should leave Carmelita a thermos full of Murray's double chocolate hot coco. Maybe they could even share a cup of it under the clear, starry sky.

A man can dream, can't he?


End file.
